Carrots or Vegetables?
by Celeb Ryu
Summary: AU It's time for the mating festival on planet Vegeta. When they meet a certain blue haired someone both the prince and his head guard want her, bad. who will she choose? coauthored by vturnip
1. Talks of sorts

Well I have yet another idea for a fic, this is an AU which takes place on Vegeta-sei.  They are all saiya-jins, and 18, 'cept Raditz, he's 22. Warning: Begins as a Bulma/Vegeta/Kakarot triangle but will eventually be B/V and K/CC. I, unfortunately, don't own DBZ; I do stalk Vegeta though! ^_^

Carrots or Vegetables? 

Chapter 1: Talks of sorts

"Brat! Come in here now!" King Vegeta screamed. His son was always running about, usually training. The alleged "brat" appeared in the room almost instantly.

 "Yes Father?" a young boy with ebony colored hair of flames, and onyx eyes and a brown tail, name Vegeta, said. 

"Do you know what next month is brat?"

Vegeta smirked, "Well of course, I will be coming of age, turning 18."

"And you remember what is required of you and your guards before you reach that age"

The prince's face paled, "You can't mean…"

His father was the one to smirk this time, "You need to find a mate."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Mates are for the weak!"

"Deal with it!"

"But Father-"

He cut his son off "But nothing, the festival starts tonight, I suggest you go tell your guards before now."

Vegeta grumbled walking out of the room, muttering "I hate you.."

The older man chuckled, "That's what you say everyday."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Mom! I am not participating in some barbaric mating ritual!" a young saiya-jin female with long blue-green hair which was in a pigtail and blue eyes said.

"Sweetie, this is an honor to be asked of" her mother cooed.

"You act like I give a shit!"

"Bulma, you are to go, this is a great opportunity for our family" Her father said, not looking up from his book.

"Ugh this is so unfair!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

"Kakarot! Raditz! Nappa! Turles!  I need to talk to you bakas!" The prince of all saiya-jins shouted as he interrupted their training.

Raditz nodded his head knowingly, he was older then the rest and knew what was going on. "This is about the mating festival I suppose…"

"Yes…the damn mating festival…"

Kakarot blinked a few times "Mating Festival?"

Raditz nodded, "Every year there is a mating festival for the young guards and royalty of age 18 and the select young elite women of the same age. This is where you find your mate, if she accepts of course. It is up to the women to close the deal, always remember that, or you might find yourself in a shitload of trouble in no time. That is where I met my mate, Jadeis."

"So when does this festival start?" Turles asked, smirking to himself, he liked women, he liked them a lot, too bad they seemed to not like him much. 

"Tonight, and I suggest you take a bath Turles, you smell like crap," Vegeta sneered, chuckling to himself.

Raditz looked at the rest of them and continued, "And what you must always remember, the Prince gets first choice, always. If he wants a woman, he gets her. You try to take her away from him and you may just find yourself being killed for punishment of treason." He glanced over at his brother, Kakarot had a bad habit of getting himself in not so good situation, and Raditz hoped this would not be one of those times.

Vegeta sighed and looked at his guards once again "You are to be there at eight! No exceptions." And with that he stormed off.

Nappa blinked, "The prince doesn't seem so happy about this…"

"Well he was always a loner, perhaps a woman is what he needs," Raditz replied.

"What, to get laid?" Turles asked.

The older saiya-jin laughed "No…but I doubt getting laid would hurt him."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

And next chap Bulma will meet the bumbling, sweet Kakarot, and the seemingly cold and distant prince. What will she think? What will they think? And most importantly,  what do my readers think? Tell me in reviews!


	2. Honey attracts more than bees

Well I have yet another idea for a fic, this is an AU which takes place on Vegeta-sei. They are all saiya-jins, and 18, 'cept Raditz, he's 22. Warning: Begins as a Bulma/Vegeta/Kakarot triangle but will eventually be B/V and K/CC. I, unfortunately, don't own DBZ; I do stalk Vegeta though! ^_^

Carrots or Vegetables? 

Chapter 2: Honey attracts more than bees

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Bulma stood looking at herself in the mirror.  Her mother had went out and bought Bulma the tightest, most revealing, dress for the mating festival tonight.

The dress was in red and gold.  The royal colors! 'I can't believe this shit!'  "Their trying to set me up with the prince!?!"

Bunny Briefs admired her daughters form. The dress was strapless exposing the tops of Bulma's breasts.  It stopped at mid thigh.  An extricate gold design formed along the batiste and through the back of the dress to form a bow.  The ends of the bow strings hung low curly by her tail.  Bulma felt like a present ready to be opened.

"You can do worst than the prince" her mother stated arranging Bulma hair.  Bunny had pinned it up.  Bunny adjusted long tendrils of curls at Bulma's back and near her breasts.  

"I don't see what all the fucking fuss is for.  I refuse to accept anyone!"

Ms. Briefs ignored her daughters tantrum.  It had been going on ever since she was told she had to go to the festival. 

"Bulma, please you know our family needs you to find a good match!  Just get your sandals and wrap.  Your father and I will be waiting for you down stairs!"

As soon as the door slammed shut.  

"Bitch!"

"I heard that.  I guess you got your bitchness from me!  Be downstairs in 10 minutes."

Kakarrot was sitting in a tree when he saw her.  She had been batting suitors off like flies.  This was his first festival but his brother Raditz had told him what to expect.  The concept was to create an atmosphere where people could mix and mingle.  But he was so unsure of himself after two women had rebuffed him that he had made his way to an apple tree.  There he sat eating and watching everything play out.

"Man I can't wait for this to be over."  At least that is what he thought until he saw her angrily march to his tree and sit down.

"That stupid fool.  He damn near disrobed me in the middle of the dance floor."  

She had her arms around the back of her dress trying to retie the bow that held the dress together.

"Ah do you need some help with that."

Surprised Bulma looked up to see…

"It can't be you again." She stood up.  "Did you come to complete the job you did not finish during our dance?"

Kakarrot laughed jumping down from the tree. "Ah that was not me" he said pointing to Turles pawing over another dance floor victim.

"That is Turles.  I'm Kakarrot."  He held his hand out to shake her hand.

Bulma raised an eyebrow.  Her hands were still behind her back holding her dress together.  'He can't be serious.'

"Kakarrot, I'm Bulma" she smiled "I would be happy to shake your hand after you tie up this dress."

"Oh yeah sure."  She turned releasing the ties into his hands.  'As soon as he is done I am so out of here.'

"Wow these are really pretty!  I like the way they curl on the ends like present ribbons."

Bulma stared over her shoulder irritated at him.  "Yeah I think that's the point.  For me to be some trophy present."

He tried to ignore her sour tone.  "I know how you feel."

She was surprised by his answer but said nothing.

As he tied the bow he noticed the smooth satiny feel of her skin. Kakarrot was intrigued by the silken blue-green curls that lay on her exposed back.   He finished with the bow smoothing it out. 'Her skin is so soft'

Bulma's thoughts suddenly turned feeling the warmth of the man behind her.  His fingers worked the bindings sure and quick.  Then those fingers grazed over her flesh, causing goose bumps where he touched.

"Bulma?"

"Huh"

 "I said is that too tight?"  

"No it's fine.  Thank you."

"No prob.  Hey you want an apple?"

"Sure." 

"Have a seat. All the apples you want on me."

He turned and shook the tree.  Several apples fell he caught them all mid air.  As he turned to sit down one last apple fell hitting him in the head.  When it bounced off Bulma grabbed it.  They laughed.  Kakarrot polished an apple and gave it to her.  They were that way for a while eating and talking until.

"Kakarrot, I swear if I have to find a mate and socialize I order you to do the same."  Vegeta approached the tree.  He saw an abundance of apple cores on the ground so he knew this was probably the tree Kakarrot was hiding in.  One of the annoying habits of Kakarrot's Vegeta hated. 

When he looked up he was surprised to see someone else was in the tree with Kakarrot.

"Get down here this fucking instant!  Both of you."

Kakarrot jumped down first.  Then what I saw next caught my breath.  This creature, this woman was gorgeous. Vegeta had spent most of his evening fighting off hordes of women.  But this one, one he would have noticed if it were not for those gold digging bitches.  Not to mention Kakarrot holding her off to himself.  

Totally ignoring Kakarrot Vegeta said.  "My you are a beauty.  What is your name?"

Bulma knew she had to answer the prince.  "Bulma.  Bulma Briefs."

Proudly he stated "You wear the royal colors.  Do you seek my attention?"

Kakarrot could tell by the look in Vegeta's eyes he might as well fumble through the rest of the evening looking for a mate.  Because his time with Bulma was over.  But he was halted by the next statement.

"No my liege I have already been chosen and have accepted."  She possessively attached herself to Kakarrot.  "We were just about to go and dance."

Bulma practically pulled Kakarrot on the dance floor.  Vegeta stood there fuming.  He caught Raditz eye summoning him over.

"You had better set your brother straight after this dance.  But for now I want you to find  parents for Bulma Briefs and any information you can on them."

As Raditz left off on his mission, Vegeta heard a roaring laughter behind him.  He turned to see his father.  

"I see you are getting into the swing of things son."

"Shut up.  I don't need this right now."

King Vegeta looked out at the crowded dance floor.

"You can't be thinking of that Blue haired girl?"

"Color blind old…her hair is blue-green."

"Ha…ha..ha..ha it's that bad.  Lucky for you son I just want you mated, never mind if it is to a blue hair saiyan-jin freak." 

Hearing this Vegeta stiffened.   But before Vegeta could speak his father said "yes I know you hate me."

"Everyday old man."  

  ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Celeb's notes: this chap was written by vturnip. She will be helping me cowrite the whole fic. We will switch from chap to chap. Next one's my turn, whelp, I better make it good!

As always, review, so we know we aren't writing crap


	3. Distractions can bedistracting

 Well I have yet another idea for a fic, this is an AU which takes place on Vegeta-sei. They are all saiya-jins, and 18, 'cept Raditz, he's 22. Warning: Begins as a Bulma/Vegeta/Kakarot triangle but will eventually be B/V and K/CC. I, unfortunately, don't own DBZ; I do stalk Vegeta though! ^_^

Carrots or Vegetables?

Chapter 3: Distractions can be…distracting..

Jadeis' face brightened as she spotted her mate in the distance. She ran up to him as quickly as her little feet could take her. Her long black mane ruffled behind her, threatening to come out of its loose ponytail.

"Raddy! There you are!" She exclaimed, latching herself onto his arm.

Raditz couldn't help but smile as he saw his mate but reminded himself he had a task at hand. "Jade…not right now…the Prince has given me orders, I must follow them first.."

"Surely one dance wouldn't make you too far behind…" she said, letting her tail play with his.

Raditz gulped and looked around, and shrugged his shoulders as he found Vegeta to be nowhere in sight. 'What harm can come out of one dance?' he thought. He looked to his mate and held out his hand "Alright, but this better keep you satisfied for a while, because then I need to complete my task at hand."

Jadeis smirked and let out a soft laugh as she accepted his hand "Oh Raddy, you **_always _**satisfy me."

He blushed slightly and they began to dance.

~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~

Bulma and Kakarot smiled finally taking a break from dancing.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked her.

"Sure, that would be nice"

"Anything in particular?"

"As long as it doesn't have alcohol in it, I'm good" Bulma replied.

Kakarot nodded and walked off "I shall return"

"And I shall wait"

"No onna, you shall not " Said a gruff voice behind her. 

She spun around to find herself face to face with Vegeta, who was wearing a lustful look in his eyes. For not the first time that night did she curse her mother for putting her in such a revealing outfit.

"No, and why wouldn't I wait for my future mate?" she asked, glaring at him defiantly.

Vegeta let out a growl and grabbed her by her wrists, pulling her close to him "First of all onna, he hasn't even offered himself to you yet. Second of all even if he did, he could not take you if I desired you, and I do." He stopped and eyed her up and down once more before continuing "Third of all, you will not wait, because you are to dance with me" He leaned in to whisper in her ear, his warm breath making her a bit nervous. "Besides onna… I promise not to bite…hard…" He chuckled and loosened his grip on her a bit.

She sighed softly and looked up at him, finding herself beginning to blush. 'He may be the world's cockiest asshole…but he's very attractive...why couldn't he look this good…and act more like Kakarot, or Kakarot keep his personality and look like Vegeta…ooh dear…I'm getting as bad as my mother, Bulma, get a hold of yourself girl!' She pulled her hands out of his, still giving him a defiant glare. "Fine! But one dance is all you shall get from me.."

He smirked and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close again as they began to dance. "Onna, that's all I asked for, a dance…"

And they began to dance, gracefully, for a moment forgetting their fast differences and just enjoying it as the music played in the backround.

Hello, I've waited here for you, everlong  
Tonight, I throw myself into and out of the red, out of her head she sang  
Come down and waste away with me, down with me  
Slow how, you wanted it to be, I'm over my head,  out of her head she  
sang

Vegeta couldn't help but smile a bit as he held her close, though he could feel that she did not feel as comfortable as he did.. He rarely put himself out on the line like this. 'Why do I have the feeling this onna will be the death of me' he mused to himself.

_And I wonder when I sing along with you if everything could ever feel  
this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when she sang___

Bulma's head began to swim, what was happening? Just a few hours ago she had rejected him, and now they were dancing! It was absurd, among other things. Yet at the same time, she felt so light, so weightless. She would never admit it, but she didn't want to stop.

_Breathe out, so I can breathe you in, hold you in  
And now, I know you've always been out of your head, out of my head I  
sang___

Vegeta leaned in and took a sniff of her hair; her smell was intoxicating. He wanted to just stand there and hold it in, keep it to himself, and never share it. 'How can such a puny little onna do this to me?' he thought at the back of his head.

_And I wonder when I sing along with you if everything could ever feel  
this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when she sang___

'Is this a dream, because it would make a hell of a lot more sense if it was,' Bulma thought. 'Though…it feels way too real to be a dream.' He leaned in and she stiffened a bit. But instead of kissing her like she thought he just lowered her into a dip. Her mind was telling to get away, that this man was dangerous. But her feet refused to let her go.

_And I wonder if everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when___

After a lifetime of nastiness and fakeness, Vegeta felt as if he finally was holding onto something real. When the song ended he felt her begin to try to wriggle out of his grip, she had snapped out of her trance it seems. But instead of letting her go, he brought her closer and kissed her gently on the lips.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Kakarot started walking towards where he had left Bulma, carrying two glasses of punch in his hands. She was dancing with someone, correction; she was dancing with the prince. He sighed, Vegeta did seem the type to force women into things. But what really came as a shock was when he saw Vegeta kiss Bulma, and that she didn't pull away…

~-~-~-~-~-

King Vegeta left out a small laugh "Finally my son got some balls and made a move"

Nappa looked at him, "But sire, didn't Kakarot have his eyes on the same onna?"

"So?"

"I just think things might get very messy…"

"Perhaps, but my son can handle it…I think.."

"That I don't doubt, but what about the onna, what if she chooses Kakarot?"

"You're right. And my son will have no one but her, so do you know what we need to do?"

"What sire?"

"Make sure that Kakarot finds another onna, and gives up on this one."

"Ah, and who's job is it to do that?" Nappa asked, pretty much already knowing the answer.

"You, it's your job to find an onna for Kakarot. Speaking of jobs, where the hell did Raditz go?"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

And that people, is chapter 3. What's going to happen next chap? Well that's really left up to vturnip, as the next chapter's hers, but I guarantee it'll be interesting. Oh and the song in here is "Everlong" by The Foo Fighters; they own it, I don't. Read, enjoy, and always, always review!


	4. Gold Dust Women

Well I have yet another idea for a fic, this is an AU which takes place on Vegeta-sei. They are all saiya-jins, and 18, 'cept Raditz, he's 22. Warning: Begins as a Bulma/Vegeta/Kakarot triangle but will eventually be B/V and K/CC. I, unfortunately, don't own DBZ; I do stalk Vegeta though! ^_^

AN:  Well this is vturnip folks and it is my turn to try and ignite romance in the hearts of these saiya-jin and tickle your funny bones.  Not to mention create an interesting story.  And I do it because I like to.  P.S. I started this authors note to tell you the song in this fic is Gold dust woman written by Stevie Nicks performed by Fleetwood Mac.  I forget who said it about Stevie Nicks but I saw it on TV and it went something like this 'when she performs on stage it looks like she is throwing magic/witch craft all around'.  Now I do love Stevie's lyrics, her voice but I discount the magic and the witch craft.   Now I do believe love is powerful.  You will see how all this comes together.  On with the show.  ^_~  

Carrots or Vegetables?

Chapter 3: Gold dust women

**_Rock on- gold dust woman_**(the women work their magic)

The song had ended Raditz kissed his mate on her forehead.  "Come I must go now my love for you leads me into treason."   Jadeis laughed "I'm sure it is not so serious and who would mine you having one dance with your mate during the festival?"  "Humph" Raditz grunted leading his mate off the dance floor.  He paused at a bench under  a cluster of trees.  The limps of the trees hung low to ground full of blooms that floated in the air.  "What an enchanting area." Jadeis said.  "My thoughts also" Raditz added.  * a bit to enchanting for my tastes *  "I will be back shortly and I swear any male who come near you."  She silenced him with a kiss "You are so cute when you are jealous.  I'll be right here " she said sitting on the bench "waiting for you."  When the last part was said she tickled his thigh with her tail.  Raditz flushed and with a quick nod he headed off.  

Manga nudged her husband forward.  "He is leaving the King now go on call him. "Now where I am going to find a mate for…" Nappa began.  "Excuse me young man ."  Nappa turned to see the Ox king.  A noble who had gotten the title for owning the largest supply of king bison (the most expensive and relishished meat) on Planet Vegeta.  * And probably for his large oxen like size too * Nappa thought.  "Ah yes sir."  "I noticed you just come away from the king."  Nappa nodded.  "Could you be so good as to set me up a audience with him concerning his son and my daughter." 

 Nappa grimaced he had heard of the ox kings daughter.  Although she was pretty a beauty really she was also a hellious grouchy bitch.  Which he had heard both traits she got from her mother.  Who Nappa could see lurking by the Ox king.  She had inky dark hair almond eyes coiled at her waist was a jet black tail!?!  Nappa looked to her eyes then and for a second a brief second he could have sworn they flashed gold.  Gold eyes were the color of those who practiced the craft.  But that was forbidden.  I must of mistook what I saw.  *Ok that is a new one I am seeing things* Nappa thought.  Besides that the prince had already found his chosen,  I have a task to do and now this.  Nappa could not ignore the Ox King he was rich, powerful and in the favor of the king.  Certainly this way.  Nappa all but dumped the two at the King.  Maybe this would keep the King busy and  that woman the Ox king's wife away from me.  He could not ignore the eerie feeling she gave him.  If Nappa would have been thinking clearly he would of never taking anyone he was unsure of to his king.   But that was something he had no control over.

The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity.  Kakarrot stood there frozen watching them on the dance floor.  His chances with Bulma were gone now.  He realized he was still holding the punch cups but now he was not thirsty at all.  He turned to dispose of them.

* Oh my god he wants her!  She didn't even want to come.  And now this.*  Chichi stood there watching her best  friend kissing the prince.  Her prince.  * Well to be honest I only told her I was looking to become mated with an elite or another noble family. *   But secretly I did hope for the prince because this would really get my family off her back.  Although she did find him to be a little too short for her tastes but you never know he could have been the one for her.  *God this kiss is going on for-ev –er. *  I did want to talk to Bulma tonight.  But between these men my parents and "what the fuck…

Nappa was surprised to find the Ox king's daughter standing right behind Kakarrot.  At first he thought she was trying to get the young saiyans attention but he followed her eyes to Bulma and Vegeta on the dance floor.  She was watching their kiss with a little more than average interest.  * Humph so Kakarrot wants Bulma, Vegeta wants Bulma, Chichi wants Vegeta and Bulma wants Kakarrot.  This is the shits. Let me confuse the issue a little, while completing my task for the king.  * Nappa silently crept to Chichi then pushed her into Kakarrot.

When Kakarrot turned he felt the full force of a body slamming into him.  They both fell to the ground.  "Argh I can't believe this.  Who pushed me."  Chichi hissed looking around.  "Miss there is no one anywhere around us.  There is no harm if you are just clumsy it is ok no need to lie about it."  Chichi looked back to the man getting up from the ground.  * Uh no not him again.  He is cute but he has no manners and is smelly. *  "Turles how many got damned times tonight will I have to tell you I am not interested."  As if on cue someone tapped her shoulder.  "Did you call me."  Chichi looked from one man to the other.  "Twins?"  "No , I am Kakarrot that is Turles we are related."  "Ah sure."  "No Turles please go" she shooed him off.  When he was slow to move she added "go play in a pond or a stream or a lake anything involving water."

Kakarrot laughed "it seems Turles is making a name for himself this festival."  "Yeah and not a good one. Look at me I am a mess."  Kakarrot did, she did have pieces of grass on her and some punch but she was pretty really pretty.  "You look great to me."  She paused in her dusting "You can't be serious I am covered in fruit punch, dirt and grass."  "Yeah that's true but if you poured punch on roses they would still be pretty and sweeter."  "Ah thank you I think" Chichi answered just as Bulma and Vegeta walked up.  Bulma come with me and help me clean up.

**_Take your silver spoon  _**(Use your tools to work your magic)

In the ladies room.

They girls discussed tonight's events.  "Bulma you mean to say you like them both.  Yeah Kakarrot is sweet but Vegeta is is something else."  "Hum yeah Vegeta does have his appeal"  Chichi agreed "But I would have to say there is something about that Kakarrot too."  "It seems as if we are in a mix" Bulma countered.

Bulma took a capsule out of her purse which unveiled an abundance of hair products.  "I don't need all that."  Chichi sweep her hands at the styling items.  Bulma saw the golden color come into her friends brown eyes "I'll go lock the door."  Bulma came back.  "It's locked."  Bulma nodded.  There was a flash and Chichi stood there revised fresh and new.

"It is so not fair.  I wish I could do magic." Bulma frowned.   "Ah" Chichi sighed "it is a gift and a curse."  "Only because of stupid laws my science is somewhat like magic but on a different level."  Then an idea came to Bulma "Chi could you use your magic to see which guy is right for us."   "Ah I don't know I am not supposed to." Chichi started.  "But Chi you want to know too and you just used it to clean up."  Chichi flushed "I guess so."

Outside

Vegeta was waiting with Kakarrot when Raditz returned.  "My prince these are the parents of Bulma Briefs."  Dr Briefs and Mrs. Briefs bowed.  "Thank you Raditz good job dismissed." Raditz nodded and headed off.  Dr Briefs said "Your guard tells us of your interest in our daughter."  "Yes I would like to ask your permission to escort your daughter tomorrow exclusively." Mrs. Briefs let out a quick squeak before Dr Briefs answered "It would be an honor sire."

King Vegeta listened to the Ok king and his wife list the reasons to match their children.  But he knew his son and the girl Chichi was not what the prince wanted.  In addition to that king Vegeta wanted to get away from the Ox king's wife.   Manga was a little unsettling.  King Vegeta absentmindly felt for the royal talisman which protected him.  * Did it just warm slightly? *  Enough of this "Yes your daughter sounds to be a good match.  But my son has already chosen."  King Vegeta ignored the fallen looks on their faces.  "But your family would be finely suited with another noble family or an elite."  * Now to get rid of my son's competition. *  "How about Bardocks boy Kakarrot.  He is a royal a trusted elite * lower class though* his title is low but I would consider raising it if you wish to mate your daughter to him."  "Very gracious your highness let us set for the two to spend tomorrow together" the ox king concluded. 

   **_And dig your grave  _**(self explanatory)

 "Ah Chichi this spell only lets us see what is going on now."  "Let me try again. Wait aren't those your parents with Vegeta."  "And your parents with the King."  These girls watched as their  fates were being arranged.

 "Over all the gotdamn nerve" Chichi shouted.  "They told me I would at least have a say."  "That's better then my folks" Bulma said "They were like the prince or bust.  Well at least we do like the guys they are pushing on us."  "True" Chichi answered.  "But we are still." "Mixed up about our feeling for each of them" Bulma finished.  "What should we do Chi.  They won't let us spend time with them on our own."  "I have an idea B-chan."  And a plan was hatched.

"Ok Bulma with this spell we would switch bodies and we can spend time with getting to know the guys our parents don't want us to be with but.." "but we would have to be get together again to reverse the spell. And who knows if we will be able to do that tomorrow." Bulma finished.  They sat there sulking their perfect plan gone to dust when.  "Theoretically this might work." "What" Chichi shouted.  "You cast the spell in a solid form and I capsulate it then tomorrow we can undo the spell with out meeting back up.  "Yeah we would just have to do the spell or I mean uncapsulate it at the same time" Bulma finished. 

**_Pickup the pieces and go home _**

The girls left the bathroom.  Secrets in hand, spells at heart and mischief to make in the name of true love.  

An:  Now this is a long chapter maybe the longest I have ever wrote on fan fiction. Either you will love me or hate me for it.  It was fun, so I did not mind writing it plus I had to work the theme in.  I did not use the whole song it fits but that would have been and even longer chapter and possibly a fic in itself.  I wanted this chapter to flow with the haunting, witchy feel of the song.  Do you like?  Hope so.  It's up to you my dear Celeb Ryu I give you the ring.  "Keep it safe keep it secret" the LOTRs. Or would you rather "let the force be with you."  

**_Gold Dust Woman_******

**_Written by Stevie Nicks. _**

**_Rock on- gold dust woman_**

**_Take your silver spoon_**

**_And dig your grave_**

****

**_Heartless challenge_**

**_Pick your path and I'll pray_**

****

**_Wake up in the morning_**

**_See your sunrise- loves- to go down_**

**_Lousy lovers- pick their prey_**

**_But they never cry out loud_**

****

**_Did she make you cry_**

**_Make you break down_**

**_Shatter your illusions of love_**

**_Is it over now- do you know how_**

**_Pick up the pieces and go home._**

****

**_Rock on- ancient woman_**

**_Follow those who pale_**

**_In your shadow_**

****

**_Rulers make bad lovers_**

**_You better put your kingdom up for sale_**

****

**_Did she make you cry_**

**_Make you break down_**

**_Shatter your illusions of love_**

**_Is it over now- do you know how_**

**_Pickup the pieces and go home._**


End file.
